


Pink

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!England x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Pink

Baking. Baking. He was always baking. Sure, you received a heart shaped cupcake on Valentine’s day, but so did Allen, Matthieu, and Francis. Oliver was indeed sweet to everyone. Should you be blamed for being a little jealous for being treated almost the same as all of his beloved friends? At least you got two cupcakes – one with ‘I *heart* you’, but you knew it was just a leftover.

Sure, Oliver with his blushing face looked a little more cheerful as he handed you the cupcakes. “Here’s for you, love!”

And sure you were surprised and also not for expecting more. Not just expecting more cupcakes, but a clearer message. Something that would relieve you from overthinking if he liked you only as among his beloved friends or more than that – like how you liked him. You looked at the cupcakes he was giving you. They were as tempting as always, and you knew they were deliciously sweet. And you knew you wanted more – cupcakes and a clearer message aside from the symbols on the other cupcake. “Thank you, Oliver! I love you!”

You saw his face turned pink as he happily replied, “I love you more, poppet!” Yet you knew how he could easily say it to all his beloved friends. And you knew you were just among them. You liked it so much, but you wanted more.

You took the cupcakes from his hands you wanted to hold as you contemplated once again if you would give him the gift you prepared. Should you give it in person? Should you just sneak it in his kitchen without a note? Should you send it anonymously? But perhaps there was no need to overthink about it. Perhaps it was time to overthink about something else. Like what you would do now that you heard Allen asking Francis about the small pink box he was holding.

You froze for a while as your brain processed what you were hearing. And you knew they opened your box. Did it fall? Maybe you should have not forgotten to sew that tear from your overworn bag. At least you did not put your name on it. But you heard it. You were suddenly unsure whose voice was it who said, “Hey, Ollie! Y/N’s got something for you!”

You looked at Oliver who joyfully rushed to Allen and Francis to claim your gift. You saw him holding the small decorated paper where you had written ‘To Oliver, A reminder of my love’.

Without a second thought, you rushed outside his house and went home. And there in your abode you had more space to overthink.

Tomorrow had arrived and you were still replaying the scene in your mind. You were very nervous and getting ready to be sad as you had not received any message from Oliver after you left his house. You thought to ask Matthieu what Oliver was doing, but you remembered he did not have a cellphone. You thought of asking Allen, but you knew he might not stop teasing you. Would Francis bother to reply at your message, or even bother to look at his phone?

You sent your message, and was surprised to receive a reply instantly. “Baking”. That was Francis’ only reply. You thanked him for replying, and you busied yourself again overthinking.

Baking. Baking. He was always baking. What did Oliver do to your gift? Why was he baking again? Perhaps you’re just among his beloved friends after all. And perhaps you should just forget about your gift. But perhaps you should no longer overthink. For Oliver was there outside knocking at your door.

It was not surprising that you quite panicked. You were not prepared. You did not expect him to pay you a visit the next day he learned of your feelings. But you did not want him to wait at your doorstep.

You ran your fingers through your bed-hair to fix it a little before almost running to open the door. And you saw Oliver smiling with a box of cake on his hand. You noticed a spark on his left side vest, and you saw the pink heart brooch you gave him for Valentine’s, the reminder of your love. He wore it.

You looked at him. He was smiling as he greeted you. “Y/N! I love your gift! And I love you, too! I baked a reminder of my love for you!”

You were speechless for a few moments before you realized you were still at the doorstep. You let him inside as you overthink again. You followed him to your kitchen. “Oliver, you don’t understand. I love you more than as friend.”

Oliver put the box on the table. “You, too, Y/N! I love you more than as a friend! Perhaps my cupcakes were not enough, so I baked us a cake!”

You were busy processing your emotions. Perhaps you looked confused, and obvious that only now you realized you were the dense one, or maybe both of you.

Oliver was touchy, but not towards you. He was a gentleman, and he wanted to ask first for your consent. “May I hug you?” His cheeks were pink.

You could feel your blood rising to your cheeks. “Yes.”

“May I kiss you?”


End file.
